


i promise you

by kingofsoftstyle



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, can u tell i rush all my endings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofsoftstyle/pseuds/kingofsoftstyle
Summary: kota has spent his entire career hiding who he is.





	i promise you

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? no. am i going to post it? yes.

Kota Ibushi didn’t really talk much about who he is or where he came from. He’d kept it mainly a secret, spare a few people in the locker room (mainly because they weren’t exactly human either). He’d passed well enough as a human, it was pretty hard not to, faeries looked human to a human and that's all that mattered. That fans, human fans especially,  had no idea what he was. If they did, they’d lose interest in him. They’d chop up his athleticism and talent to just, “Oh well he’s a faerie, that's all just him using his  _ powers _ .” They’d think he hadn’t worked a day in his life to become the talent he was today, which was completely wrong. Yes, some of it was just natural ability, that couldn’t be helped, but the striking? The highflying? His physique? The theatrics he put into every match and performance? He had  _ worked  _ for those, faeries weren’t made to do moonsaults off of balconies or kick the living shit out of people. 

It’s what led to his and Kenny’s breakup. It was their one year anniversary, when he told him that he was Fay, Kenny’s initial reaction was shock.

-

_ “But, you look so human!” _

_ “Most do, if they want to of course. I’m a little bigger than most faeries so that helps.” _

_ “Wow, I can’t believe I scored with a faerie!” _

_ Kota didn’t know what he meant by ‘scored’ so he ignored it, “Please don’t tell anyone, especially the human’s. I don’t want to be treated badly by them.” _

_ “Okay. I won’t, I promise,” Kenny held his pinkie finger up. How childish, Kota had thought, but linked pinkies with him. _

_ “And you won’t think any differently of me?” Kota asked, pinkies still linked. His voice was almost a whisper. _

_ “Of course not, Ibutan.” _

-

That was a lie. Kenny did exactly what he feared, saw his accomplishments and success just a product of what he is, not the work he had put in. He grew resentful and angry. So angry that Kota almost couldn’t stand being in the same room with him near the end, he hated himself so much for it. How could he not want to be around the person he loves? 

-

_ “I should have never told him,” he hung his head. It was the day Kenny joined the Bullet Club, a faction of mainly humans and half-demons. It was also the day Kota’s life started to fall apart. _

_ “It was this or lie to him, which do you think is worse?” Bushi asked. Bushi was the only other faerie in New Japan, that Kota knew of. He knew exactly what Kota was feeling, they were in the same boat. _

_ “I’ve never lied to him, I never will lie to him.” _

_ “Than you made the right choice. He is half human, you should have known how he might have taken it.” _

_ Koat groaned and hit his head against the wall, “I expected the elf half to win over,” People like Kenny weren’t exactly loved by the general population. ‘Half-breeds’ they called them. Kenny had told him horror stories of being bullied in school for being a “disgusting half-breed”, being told he’d never amount to anything because who would want to associate with someone as gross as him? Kota thought maybe he would be able to somewhat sympathise, and obviously he was wrong. _

_ “Some Elves aren’t as wise as you think they are, Ibushi-San.” _

-

“You look cute like that.”

“Like what?”

“ _ That _ ,” Kota gestured to Kenny’s ears, they were the most elf thing about him. He usually disguised them as human ears with a glamour spell that Marty had taught him. Right now they were just on Kenny’s couch, Kenny leaning against the armrest and Kota laying between his legs, head on his chest. It was movie night, “You should leave them out more often, it’s not like anyone thinks you’re human.”

Kenny blushed, “They draw too much attention, but I’m glad you like them.”

“You looked kind of dorky with them when you were younger, but you’ve grown into them really well.”

Kenny brushed hair out of Kota’s face, “Oh have I?”

“Yeah. They were way too big for your face back then, but now they make you more handsome.”

“Am I less handsome when I have human ears?”

“Only barely. You’re handsome all the time, the ears are just a plus.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “I had no idea elf ears really did it for you.”

“Only yours.”

“That’s kind of weird.”

Kota pushed himself up so he was face-to-face with Kenny, “I know.” 

Kenny made the first move, leaning forward so their noses brushed up to each other, Kota met him half way. Kenny would definitely be leaving his ears out more often if it meant he gets kissed this sweetly.

-

_ “I’m going to expose you for who you really are, faerie!” Kota didn’t know what hurt more, his head or the fact that Kenny had really betrayed him. He told someone, he told a human. Kota should have seen this coming, Kenny wasn’t good at keeping his promises. He’d promised they’d stay together forever, that he’d never tell anyone that Kota was a faerie. Both of those were lies. _

_ Kota scanned the audience as subtly as he could, nobody looked especially shocked, just mildly annoyed at Cody’s antics. Kota prayed to god that the microphones didn’t pick it up. He was so absorbed in his reeling thoughts that he hadn’t registered he was being held up by two unknown people until the sound of a chair shook him out of his reverie.  _

_ This’ll be fun, he thought, I don’t think I’ve been hit with a chair before. _

_ He tugged at his arms, trying to break free from his captors, but their grip was firm. He saw Cody’s wicked smile with the chair above his head and braced for an impact that never came. He was dropped in a heap on the mat. Two people were arguing in english above him, but the crowd was so loud that Kota couldn’t translate any of it. If any of the microphone’s had picked up Cody’s faerie comment, it would only be a footnote compared to Kenny Omega saving Kota Ibushi. _

_ Surprisingly, Bushi was the first person to meet him backstage. _

_ Kota gasped through his words, “Did anybody hear? What Cody said in the ring?” _

_ “None of the crowd did.” _

_ Kota sagged with relief, “Did the microphones pick it up?” _

_ “No. The announcer started talking right when he said it. Could barely make out what he was saying, but we’re not dumb.” _

_ “What? Who's 'we'?” _

_ “LIJ. Naito’s pissed, he’s very protective of Fay Folk.” _

_ “Huh, is he now?” _

_ Bushi rolled his eyes, “Not like that, he’s got eyes for someone else. Come on, I’ll walk you to your dressing room.” _

-

“I never told him, you know.”

“What?”

“Cody. I never told him you were a faerie, I never told anyone,” it was midnight and Kenny was staying the night at Kota’s apartment. It was just after the first night of the destruction tour and they’d finally made it home after a fun night of wrestling and getting dinner with friends and had settled into bed. Kenny knew this was a weird time to bring it up, but the thought had been eating away at him for a few weeks now.

Kenny continued, “I don’t know how he figured it out but he did, I never told him. I should’ve told you that months ago.”

Kota turned his body around to face Kenny, “It’s okay Kenny, I believe you.”

“Thank god. That’s been bothering me for weeks.”

“You know,” Kota ran a hand up and down Kenny’s bare chest, “I kind of forgot about that whole thing. Our problems with Cody.

“Forgot? How could you forget it, that was like 6 months of our lives!”

“I don’t know. It’s just not important anymore, I’ve had other things to focus on. Life is so good right now why would I think about something that makes me angry?”

Kenny smiled and grabbed Kota’s other hand, the man was truly wise when he wanted to be. Kota reached up with his free hand to push some hair behind Kenny’s ear and giggled when some curls immediately sprung back.

“You need to condition your hair, Kenny-tan.”

“You only did that so you could touch my ear, Ibutan.”

“Guilty.”

“You should show me your wings someday,” Kenny rolled over on his back, bringing Kota with him.

“I haven’t? Huh. Maybe tomorrow.”

An easy silence fell between them, Kenny could cry he was so happy, he had everything he could ever want right on top of him and he still couldn’t believe he was dumb enough to think he could live without it.

“I can’t believe I scored with a faerie.”

  
  



End file.
